Currently, vehicles are commercially available with level control systems that sense the height and/or level of the vehicle body with respect to the wheels and adjust the vehicle suspension to level the vehicle. The systems typically include at least one height sensor sensing the height of at least one of the vehicle suspensions. The height sensors may be any of a number of sensor types including digital sensors, optical sensors, resistive sensors and transformer-type sensors. For some vehicles with level control systems, it is known to program the system with target positions that the sensors output when the vehicle body obtains a desired level height state, i.e., trim set positions, in the factory during vehicle manufacture.
One known manner of programming the trim set positions involves coupling an external computer to a service connector for the leveling system while the vehicle is on a level plant floor. The external computer reads the sensor outputs of the height sensor(s) and programs these outputs into the programmable memory, such as an EEPROM, of the leveling system, and then reads back the values to verify that they are programmed-in. These programmed-in values are then used as the target values to which the level and height control system tries to level the vehicle body.